


Of Cat Videos and 3 am Visits

by lalaluma



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chack if you squint, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaluma/pseuds/lalaluma
Summary: Chase Young has a Facebook account, and he has finally accepted Jack's friend request.





	Of Cat Videos and 3 am Visits

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a short HC I wrote up on my Xiaolin Showdown blog sclisitau.tumblr.com

Jack is eighteen by the time he finds out Chase has a Facebook account, having seen it suggested to him because of mutual friends, and wastes no time sending a friend request. Chase, on the other hand, took all the time in the world responding. Four years, in fact. Long after Jack had already given up hope and assumed that the immortal had simply deleted his request.  He was wrong, as it turned out, because sure enough by the time he's 22 he receives a notice telling him that Chase Young is now his friend. It feels like a giant hurdle that stood between the two of them has been jumped after all these years. Jack nearly cries. Nearly. Immediately, he composes a quick message to his evil idol.

 

_ Hey! Thanks for adding me! Maybe we can team up sometime soon and nab some Wu? HMU _

 

Chase leaves him on read. Still not close enough, it seemed.

 

It's a week later, Jack stumbling home after a night out with Ashley, trying to be quiet as to not wake his parents when he gets his reply. In the form of Chase waiting patiently in his kitchen. Jack screams.

 

“You're welcome,” Chase says, unaffected. 

 

“What?” Jack isn't nearly sober enough for this, and on top of that, his heart is racing.

 

“For adding you on Facebook. You're welcome.”

 

Oh. That. “Oh, um, thanks? You could have just typed that back, you know.”

 

Chase looks genuinely confused. “I was under the impression that you wanted a conversation. Also, you use too many exclamation points.”

 

“I do, I do! I just didn't expect it to be face to face,” Jack tried his best not to slur his words. 

 

“Well then, you've got one,” Chase looks complacent, clearly amused by the albino’s inebriated state. Then his expression changes to something more inquisitive. “What is Hamoo?”

 

Jack fucking loses it.

 

Facebook is  _ constantly _ asking Jack to recommend friends to Chase. The guy only has five, and Jack is pretty sure he wants to keep it that way. The immortal doesn’t even make any posts, his wall is just covered in posts from Wuya and Shadow. Between that and his aversion to using the messenger, Jack wonders why he even has a Facebook. To just read messages? Seems like that could be accomplished with a flip phone.

 

The first time Jack gets any sort of notification from Chase his heart skips a beat. He re-reads the sentence  _ Chase Young has liked a post you shared  _ no less than ten times. It’s a video of a cat hiding in a cupboard and smacking another cat. Jack snorts but isn’t entirely surprised. Maybe this is why he has a Facebook, to watch what other people are posting. Jack can’t be sure because whenever he brings it up around the immortal he acts like he doesn’t even know what the internet is.

 

Jack remains confused about why Chase has an account for several months, and during that time the albino watches as Chase learns little by little more about the site. He finally gets a profile picture after he takes his first selfie, grin forced and looking more menacing than friendly. He still shows up in person to respond to messages, scaring the shit out of Jack every time, but once he sent back an emoji. He still doesn’t post any statuses, but he does share things from time to time, usually of someone doing something stupid and hurting themselves.

 

Though for a while now Jack has noticed the number of cat pages recommended to him has gone up twofold. It was bad enough with just Ashley, who Jack was sure liked every cat page on Facebook, but now it was just plain obnoxious. He doesn’t understand why until one day he’s had enough and clicks on the  _ 5 friends like this page _ button. It’s his mom, his grandmother, Ashley, the account Ashley made for her cats, and...Chase.

 

Jack suddenly understands a lot of things. He makes a mental note to teach Chase about YouTube.


End file.
